How Happy got his name
by Finny-Kun Goddess
Summary: This is my take on how Happy Hogan got his name
1. Chapter 1

This is my Take on How Happy Hogan Got his Name.

Diclamer: I Do not own Iron Man Armored Adventures or eles there whould be a lot more Pepperony and Whitney and Gene would be Dead.

I Do own this story and idea and My OCs & My one oc's Shirt (thats if it isn't already made that is)

"Ow!" Cried a four year old boy; he grabbed his bleeding right side. Currently, the boy's mother had been dragging him to see a certain man. When they reached the front of the building where this man worked, they stopped."

"Ready to meet your daddy kid?" Being the little boy he is, he did not realize the false enthusiasm in her voice. His mother continued to drag him by his arm. As a result, the small boy winced in pain (again), but his mother ignored him; telling him that he should stop whining and crying. When they entered the building, both the little boy and his mother walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Yes you most certainly can. Tell me where I can find Raymond O'Brien." The sharpness in her tongue was that of a blade.

"You can find him on the second to the top floor" Without thanking the kind receptionist, the little boy's mother left while pulling her son with her.

When they reached the floor and exited the elevators, the lady asked someone on the floor where O'Brien was and someone pontied the breakroom. He was in the room snarling at a three year old girl.

"O'Brien!" she shrieked at the man, when she saw him with some kid.

"Huh? Leeann?" O'Brien questioned her sudden appearance.

"The one and only" the lady that was referred to as Leeann replied.

"Hello wife" O'Brien replied bitterly; he was obviously not happy to he his 'wife'

"Hello honey" Leeann stated.

"What are you doing here prostitute?" O'Brien asked.

"MANDY! RAY O'BRIEN HAS A PROSTITUTE FOR A WIFE!" the little girl yelled out not knowing what the word prostitute means.

"O'BRIEN!" some lady with onix hair and eyes, came running ready to scold O'Brien for the foul language infrount of the little girl. As the three adults talked/screemd at eachother the little girl heard something.

"Happy" said the misc voice.

"What about happy?" the three year old girl asked sounding alrmed and turned around and saw a boy that looked to be the age of 5 standing across the hallway.

"I said, is that guy always Mr. Happy Pants" the boy repeated his question.

The girl just giggled. When she got a good look at the boy and notice that he was bleeding. "OH MY! your bleeding" she said worried and went to the boy and took out her first aid kit that she had with her.

"its ok. It's ju-" the boy start to say but was interupted by the girl lifting his shirt to take a look at his injury.

"The hell it is. Your bleeding very badly. Didn't you tell your mom about it!" she semi yelled at him.

"it's ok, she saw it happened. But shes not gonna do anything and I don't want to tell anyone or else I get taken away from my grandma." the boy told the girl.

"Why don't your grandma claim custody for you? Or is it if she dose your "mom" will skip town." the girl asked

"Yeah, your right" he replied

"Well there you go, all patched up. Your just going to have to find a way to sneak back here so I can take out your stitches" the girl informed the boy.

"Huh?" he questioned and panick crosses his face

"I stitched your wound up while you where telling me your story. I'm Lee by the way." the girl told him.

"Oh, thank you Lee. I'm Harold O'Brien" the boy thanked her for treating his wound and told her his name.

"Harold?" Lee questioned "that name dose not suit you. Oh what's your grandma's name?" Lee asked out of curiosity.

"Terry O'Brien but, her maiden name is Hogan" he told her.

"hmmmm" Lee thought for a moment when she snaped her fingers "I got it!" lee said

"Got what?" Harold asked.

"How about I call you Happy since that is that word that you got my attention and Hogan since that's your grandma's last name and since you seem to be really close to her I just thought you might prefer to go by her last name instead that guys name" she stated.

"Hmmmm Happy Hogan..." Harold thought for a section while saying seeing how it sounded.

"I don't like it..." he said pausing while Lee gave a sadden look. "I LOVE IT" Harold shouted while Lee smiled happily at his next statement.

"So when do I have to come back to get the stitches out?" Happy asked

"July third" Lee informed Happy.

Just then Leeann, O'Brien, and Mandy all came out of the break room.

Leeann just grabbed Happy and started to walk out while Mandy, Lee, and O'Brien just watched them leave.

*July 3rd*

"Dr. Mindy Yensin will see you now" a 56 year old man came out to take an elderly women to see Dr. Yensid.

While the lady was seeing Dr. Yensin, a little 5 year old boy went to the second floor to the last and went to the break room on that floor.

"Yeah, so stop taking vikidin and you should become healthy once again." Dr. Yensin told the lady.

"Thank you Dr. Yensin, come along Happy, time to go" the lady thanked Dr. Yensin as she called for her grandson.

Happy gave a peck on Lee's lips as he and his grandma left

*12 years later*

"Hay Happy you ok?" Tony asked Happy, as they where on there way to a feild trip to Stark International.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remebering a precious memory. thats all." Happy replied.

SOOOOO Tell me what you think of my idea. And I hope that Happy Sounded like a 4 year old. if he dosn't and you know how to. then PM me Happy's Edit diologe to me. So read and Review

FKG OUT!


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

jboy44

Finny-Kun Goddess


End file.
